


黑暗不会慈悲(Darkness Does Not Show Mercy)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [6]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第六章，前篇请参见合集*是发生在上古深渊文明的故事，主角为王国边缘的古代钉匠*或许看完本系列后再倒回来看这章会有豁然开朗之感
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 1





	黑暗不会慈悲(Darkness Does Not Show Mercy)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第六章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *是发生在上古深渊文明的故事，主角为王国边缘的古代钉匠
> 
> *或许看完本系列后再倒回来看这章会有豁然开朗之感

库尔·安东尼斯正在他的洞穴里，骨钉的敲打声不绝于耳。他是这一带最好的骨钉匠，得益于他对于打磨工艺的钻研。当别的虫子为了争夺领土杀得昏天黑地的时候，他安安静静地待在洞穴里研究苍白矿石的纹路。不过这并非意味着他不善武斗，他结实庞大的身躯已经赶走了好几个心怀鬼胎的歹徒，因为他知道，在这个时代里，黑暗不会慈悲。  
门“吱”的一声推开了，朔风卷着些许寒意，吹偏了锅炉里的火焰。来者是查·克拉提，一位精壮的战士，怀抱着一推骨钉，“哗”的一下放在了安东尼斯的桌上。  
“又来为你们团队打磨骨钉了？放在这吧。”安东尼斯说。  
克拉提隶属于一个叫“暗影行者”的部队，当别的虫子还在用牙齿和爪子的时候，他们已经领略到了骨钉技艺的精髓，在大陆上战无不胜。奇怪的是，他们已经拥有超乎寻常的战力，却仍然在四方闯荡，没有自己的任何领土或财产。难道这些对他们来说没任何吸引力吗？  
“是啊。”克拉提回答道，“我们最近在这一块行动。”  
“唉，你们的骨钉把把都是上品，只可惜没有一把有着纯粹骨钉的潜力。”安东尼斯一边敲敲打打一边说，“对了，怎么只有六把？我记得你们团队不是有七只虫吗？”  
“别提了，”克拉提挥了挥手，“上次在那片黑暗洞穴游走的时候，突然遇见了一些奇怪的虫，自称是什么‘赫拉的先锋’，要占据那地方。别说，他们虽然体型小，但那些丝线真的是让虫眼花缭乱，劳伦·麦当娜就在那次行动中失散了。”  
“‘赫拉的先锋’？听起来很有趣，不过也不关我的事就是了。”安东尼斯漫不经心地说，“对了，这次到底是什么风把你们吹来了？”  
“我也不是很清楚，头子说他最近感受到了一股强大的能量出现在这，你也知道，头子嘛，就喜欢这些神神叨叨的东西，不过跟着他有饭吃，就索性陪他逛逛好了。”  
安东尼斯见过他们的首领一次，被誉为“锋利之影”的胡夫·迈阿密。传说在与他对战时，他有时会化作一道暗影，撕裂敌人的身躯。迈阿密是安东尼斯见过的所有虫子中最强壮的，单手就能举起一整块巨型化石矿，而他的骨钉在他的挥舞下更是虎虎生风。不过，让安东尼斯感到惊讶的是，除开他强悍的外表，迈阿密其实挺儒雅的。他秉承着不杀的原则，不到必要时刻绝不轻易夺虫性命。据他说，世上已有太多杀戮，既然已经得到了想要的东西，又何必非要断送一条鲜活的生命呢？唉，真是天真的想法，安东尼斯不明白，这样的虫是如何在世上享有如此高的地位的，毕竟黑暗从来不会心慈手软。  
“好了，都打磨完了。今天你们打算拿什么交换啊？”安东尼斯放下了锤子，问道。  
克拉提似乎早就准备好了这个问题，立马又从外面抱了一个箱子进来，放在了桌子上：“头子说这次的任务非同小可，所以专门给了你准备了厚礼。喏，你不一直在抱怨找不到苍白矿石吗？”  
打开箱子的一瞬间，安东尼斯简直被眼前的景象惊呆了。他这辈子都没有见过这么多的苍白矿石。这种奇异的石头在火焰的照耀下，隐隐散发出苍白的光芒，安东尼斯几乎可以看到他打造纯粹骨钉的理想在向他招手。  
“对了，头子问你最近有没有在这一带看到一只被白光萦绕的大虫子。”克拉提又问道。  
安东尼斯回想了一下，摇了摇头：“并没有。不过前几天这一带的洞穴跟地震了似的，一直在摇晃，不知道这是不是你们首领想要的信息。”  
“好吧，谢谢了。唉，也不知道我们头子怎么就这么信这些神话传说。”克拉提转身走出洞穴，“那就先别过了。过一段时间再见。”  
“好，路上保重。”  
等克拉提走了以后，安东尼斯又没忍住盯着这堆苍白矿石。是拥有怎样的力量才能收集到那么多？听克拉提说，他们偶尔会把深渊液体注入体内以增强力量。深渊液体也能帮助他打造出纯粹骨钉吗？  
还没等安东尼斯欣赏完，他就听到一丝声音。非常细微，别的虫肯定听不出来，但是安东尼斯常年处在他寂静的洞穴里，因此对于声音尤为敏感。声音是从仓库里传出来的。盗贼。安东尼斯从旁边的支架上拿下一把螺纹骨钉，推开了仓库的门。  
安东尼斯没有看到虫子。哼，躲得挺快。但安东尼斯知道，这个盗贼现在就藏在仓库的某处。安东尼斯叹了一口气，转身假装要离开仓库，这时，他又听到了声音。就在一辆推车下面。  
安东尼斯快步走过去，猛地掀开推车。他看到一只瘦得皮包骨的虫子蜷缩在那，手中握着一颗苍白矿石。  
“哦，不，求你了。”那只虫子哭喊道，“我是被逼的！她说如果我拿不到就要杀了我全家。我妻子刚怀有身孕，我只要一颗，一颗就够了，求你发发慈悲吧…”  
“她？她是谁？”  
“我不清楚，我不清楚，好像是‘暗影行者’的一员，我只知道这些……”  
麦当娜？那是位铁石心肠的女战士，她说的事她一定会做。安东尼斯看着这只弱小的虫子，如此无助。他刚刚得到了一大堆苍白矿石，相比之下这一颗是如此的微不足道。而让出这一颗，就可以拯救一家人的性命…  
“不。”安东尼斯举起骨钉，砍下了他的头颅，“黑暗不会慈悲。”  
几天过去了。  
门“嘭”的一声被撞开了，克拉提从外面踉踉跄跄地扑了进来。  
“把门关好，别撞到我的骨钉架。”安东尼斯说道，“你没事吧？”  
“头子…他…他…”克拉提上气不接下气，瘫坐在洞穴里。安东尼斯给他倒了杯水，克拉提一饮而尽，才稍微缓和了一点。  
“到底发生什么了？”  
“头子，他…他，要杀了我们所有虫！”  
“不应该啊…”安东尼斯咕哝道，“具体情况是什么？”  
“我也说不清楚，当时我们正在路上，然后就突然看到一阵强烈的光芒，眼前一片苍白…等我们反应过来的时候，头子已经杀掉了两只虫，我们剩下的就只好逃跑…”  
“你确定那真的是迈阿密吗？”  
“我不知道，我不知道…老朋友，这次你一定得帮帮我。”  
“帮你？怎么帮？”  
“头子不是给了你一堆苍白矿石吗？你当骨钉匠这么多年了，一定有办法用这些做出一把能够击败他的骨钉。”  
“克拉提，事情不是你想的那样简单。单是苍白矿石冶炼危险性很大，而且成功率极低，这样做无疑是在暴殄天物。”  
“你的意思是……你不打算帮我吗？”  
空气一下子凝固起来。安东尼斯看了一眼克拉提，发现他的眼神无比冰冷，而且…似乎有黑色液体往外渗出。  
那深不可测的黑暗仿佛有一种特殊的吸引力，如此神秘，如此深邃……安东尼斯听见了耳畔传来打造骨钉的悦耳声音。  
“你……你，好啊，我一直把你当朋友，你就，这么，对我！”克拉提在房间里踱来踱去，一把扯下了骨钉支架。天然形成的岩架发出了一声痛苦的悲鸣，接着就是骨钉落在地上叮呤咣啷的脆响。  
在那黑暗里，安东尼斯看到自己最深层次的渴求在燃烧。他看到苍白矿石在高炉里熔融，凝成锋利的寒芒。  
“安东尼斯，我问你：你知道，凝视深渊是什么感觉吗？”克拉提背对着他，自顾自的说着，“你能感到一股力量在你身体里涌动，一股强大到你无法拒绝的力量。”  
那是一把超前绝后的纯粹骨钉，最坚固的黑岩被它的锋芒轻而易举地切开，最孔武的野兽在它的威严前屈服。战无不胜，攻无不克。  
“胡夫·迈阿密那个蠢货，从来不允许我们接触那股力量，无非就是想把他自己弄得高高在上！多亏了麦当娜，我终于体会到了那股力量的美妙滋味。”  
在那黑暗中，安东尼斯看到了前所未有的潜质。那是工艺的炉火纯青，那是匠心的登峰造极。他愿意称之为……纯粹。  
“很快，我会成为世界无上的支配者，而懦弱的迈阿密就等着他的末日吧！”  
安东尼斯回过神来，看着洒落了一地的骨钉。看来无论克拉提做了什么，这件事情让他有了超乎一般的力量。如果克拉提失控，那么他这个赖以生存的小铁铺就不保了。  
虚空确给予了克拉提力量，但似乎也夺走了他的理智。克拉提没有资格，他的野心在黑暗的侵蚀下愈发扭曲。但安东尼斯知道自己想要什么，他只想打造出一把纯粹骨钉，仅此而已。  
安东尼斯毕生的理想在深渊中向他招手，只要他伸出手，就可以碰到。他所要做的，不过是拥抱黑暗。  
“安东尼斯，我最后问你一遍：你倒是帮，还是不——”安东尼斯从地上捡起一把骨钉，插进了他的胸膛。  
“再见了，老朋友。”安东尼斯冷冰冰地说，“黑暗不会慈悲。”


End file.
